onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic broom
}} The magic broom is an enchanted, walking broomstick that Rumplestiltskin used in order to find the Sorcerer's Apprentice in the town of Storybrooke. History 'Before the Curse' }} Anna visits Rumplestiltskin at his Dark Castle and wants to know why her parents came to the Enchanted Forest all those years ago, offering to do whatever it takes for this information. This gladdens Rumple and he makes the princess sign a contract, sending her on her way to poison a sorcerer's apprentice who guards a magic hat. She goes and meets the apprentice, who is sweeping the floor with his broom, but cannot poison him, shocked to learn that the "poison" was actually an antidote to the spell Rumple had earlier enacted to turn the kindly old man into a mouse; he explains that he needed her tear to break the enchantment guarding the box containing the hat, which can only be broken by those who've faced their inner-darkness and overcome it. She argues that she never even considered killing the man, so it doesn't count, and so he tells her that her parents came to the Enchanted Forest because they feared their daughter Elsa and goads her into killing him - which she does contemplate, but ultimately can't do - and he takes her tear afterwards. He then takes the hat for himself, wanting to use it to collect enough magic to end his dagger's thrall over him, but the apprentice (still in mouse form) soon bites his hand and causes him to drop said dagger, which Anna then picks up and uses to force him to hand over the hatbox and send her back to Arendelle. He begrudgingly obliges, and she quickly reunites with Kristoff. }} A barefoot Ingrid approaches the home of the sorcerer's apprentice, who is outside sweeping. He senses her arrival and turns, telling her once she's in proximity that he knows who she is and can be of no help to her. Ingrid knows this, pointing out that he's an errand boy long past his prime, and wishes to speak to the one he works for. He tells her that there are many who desire an audience with the sorcerer, but he speaks only through his apprentice. As such, Ingrid tells the apprentice to relay the message that she wants to make a deal, but he informs her that the sorcerer does not make petty deals, especially to those who have succumbed to their darkness, like her. The Snow Queen thinks that, in this case, he may be willing to make a small exception, going on to reveal that she has the hat. The apprentice is stunned, telling Ingrid that she has no idea the forces she's dealing with, and leans his broom up against a nearby fence, grabbing a sword instead. He aims it at her, pressuring her throat slightly with the tip, but she appears unphased, simply answering negatively when ordered to give him the hat. }} The apprentice is pouring himself a cup of tea, having already done so for the Charmings sitting opposite him. Snow explains to the wizard that her husband saw happiness for their child whereas she saw pure terror, and she wants to know how they can tell which of the visions is real. The apprentice says that they both are, explaining how we are all born as blank slates with the potential for good and evil and with the gift of free will so that we can choose between the two, which is why there is an equal chance that either of their visions will come true. "If the future I saw comes to pass," says Snow, "Our child's life will be bleak, full of pain and darkness, is there nothing we can do to ensure our child's goodness?!" The old man sitting across from her pauses, eventually telling the royal couple that there is a way to banish the potential for darkness from their child, and he stands up as he says this; the Charmings grow relieved. He goes on to inform them that, as with all magic, it comes with a price, but Snow immediately responds that they shall pay said price, whatever it is. All throughout this conversation, the broom stands in the corner of the house, unused. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} Hook is sleeping on a picnic bench at the docks in Storybrooke. "Good morning, captain" Rumplestiltskin says as he approaches the sleeping man. "I trust you're ready" Rumple says as Hook wakes himself up. He sits up and tells the sorcerer that he's ready to pay the price and get it over with. "Good" Rumple smiles as he holds his hand out and uses his magic to bring a sweeping broom towards him. Hook wonders what they're going to do with it, so Rumple explains that it'll help him find an old friend. He then drops the brush and watches as it magically stands up on its own. The bristles of the brush take the form of two legs and wooden arms emerge from the handle. The walking broom begins strutting away, directing the men to their destination. "After you" Rumple tells Hook, who stands up and follows the broom. He is then closely followed by Rumplestiltskin. The walking broom eventually reaches its destination as it approaches a small house. Hook wonders who its leading them to, so Rumple explains that its someone who wronged him long ago and must now pay the price. The broom reaches the door and them loses its magic, resting on the wall as a normal broom. Rumple and Hook proceed to enter the house and use the hat to absorb the Apprentice. }} At the Lakeside Mansion, a walking broom stick makes its way up the steps, followed by Rumplestiltskin and Captain Hook. The pirate angrily exclaims the Dark One may have gotten the best of him this time, but he promises that in the next life it won't be so pleasant for him. Rumple replies that due to his immortality, Hook will have quite the wait. He then uses magic to swing the door open so the broom can continue leading them to where they need to go. As they walk, Hook asks if he has to die then at least give him all the information, starting with whose house this is. Rumple reveals that it's a powerful Sorcerer's, a man who was able to bring the Snow Queen over to this realm, thus meaning he has more power than even the Dark One. Rumple suspects there must be a portal in the mansion somewhere, and they need to find it. The walking broom then lifts up its arms and is able to make a portal door visible immediately. This impresses Rumple, but continues to worry Hook. }} The Sorcerer's hat box rests at the center of the floor in the Apprentice's house, and the shot moves up to reveal Emma and Hook as the latter guiltily laments having trapped the old man to begin with. The savior assures her boyfriend that Gold is to blame, not him, and says that Blue should be able to get him out after having been trapped in the hat herself. Hook looks to Mother Superior, who's backed by Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Robin and August, and asks if she doesn't need the Dark One's dagger; however, she believes that she'll be able to unlock the hat's contents if she uses something that belonged to the Apprentice. Hook spots the formerly magic broom resting up against the wall and passes it to Blue using his good hand. She takes it, nods, and lays it down on the floor beside the hat box, kneeling down herself as she outstretches her hands and works her fairy magic. Soon enough, the broom connects to the hat in a flash of yellow light, and the starry pattern begins to spin. In an even brighter, more significant flash of magic, the Apprentice is released in his entirety, ending up back on the chair he was sitting on when he was sucked inside in the first place. Category:Items